cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Federation of Independent Nations Aligned for Liberty
The FINAL Charter We are the Federation of Independent Nations Aligned for Liberty, also known as FINAL. Government: The government shall consist of the following officers: FINAL Triumvirate: The FINAL Triumvirate share equal power, with all Triumvirs having the right to jointly veto any Administrative decision. Furthermore, they are allowed to oversee all operations of FINAL, and may jointly remove any Administrator, Administration staff, or, if called for, may jointly remove any member from FINAL. The FINAL Triumvirate is responsible for maintaining The FINAL Constitution, the Wanted List, the Perma ZI List, and enforcing The FINAL Charter and The FINAL Constitution. The FINAL Triumvirate is elected once a year (January), unless one resigns or a petition of 25% membership is presented. FINAL Administration: Administrators are jointly appointed by the FINAL Triumvirate. Security Administrator (SA) The Security Administrator is in charge of organizing FINAL’s military structure. The Security Administrator is allowed to approve targets for war and espionage and to appoint military staff to assist them. Economic Administrator (EA) The Economic Administrator is in charge of organizing FINAL’s financial structure. The Economic Administrator is allowed to appoint economic staff and bank staff to assist them. Immigration Administrator (IA) The Immigration Administrator is in charge of organizing FINAL’s registration and recruitment structure. The Immigration Administrator is allowed to appoint staff to assist them. Cultural Administrator (CA) The Cultural Administrator is in charge of organizing FINAL’s educational structure. The Cultural Administrator is allowed to appoint educational staff to assist them. Diplomatic Administrator (DA) The Diplomatic Administrator is in charge organizing FINAL’s diplomatic relations, treaties, and both foreign and domestic embassies. The Diplomatic Administrator is also responsible for maintaining the Treaty List, and is allowed to appoint diplomats to help them. Constitution: The FINAL Constitution is maintained by the FINAL Triumvirate, and defines more specific rules, regulations, laws, and by-laws of FINAL not covered in The FINAL Charter. Rules: 1. No member is allowed to precipitate hostilities with any nation without permission of a Triumvir or the Security Administrator. This includes provoking through taunting (public or private formats), attacking, or spying. 2. No member may retain membership in more than one alliance, nor may they change their Alliance Affiliation from FINAL. 3. No member may discuss diplomatic matters with government officials from other alliances without permission from the DA. 4. No member may pass classified information to any alliance or third party; this should instead be passed to a Triumvir. 5. No member may launch any nuclear first strikes, unless approved by the Triumvirate. 6. All members are required to follow CyberNations rules and CyberNations Forum rules. 7. Anyone declared Rogue, or caught Ghosting, will be given 24 hours to change their Alliance Affiliation. Failure to do so will result in a war action, up to Perma ZI. Changes: Any Triumvir may propose changes to The FINAL Charter, or a petition of 25% membership is presented for a change to be voted on. All changes to The FINAL Charter require a 75% positive vote of all members of FINAL. All changes to The FINAL Constitution require a consensus of the FINAL Triumvirate. FINAL Constitution Signed as of January 9, 2009: FINAList' Rights 1 - Right to Military. FINAList' have the right to own any weapons they choose. The FINAL Government is not allowed to deprive them of any weapons unless they would cause FINAL to cease to exist, or if they abuse their weapons (The FINAL Charter, Rules 1 and 5). 2 - Right to Defend FINAList' have the right to defend themselves from any attack until such a time as diplomacy dictates a ceace-fire. FINAList' may use any weapons used against them (ground for ground, air for air, naval for navel, CM for CM, Nuke for Nuke, and spy for spy). 3 - Right to Protection. FINAList' have the right to be protected from any attacks, whether military, spying, or taunting (public or private). In return, every FINAList agrees to follow instructions in times of war, putting the needs of FINAL above their own personal needs to ensure this protection remain intact. 4 - Right to Proof. FINAList' have the right to review any proof provided to the FINAL Triumvirate that they have violated any official FINAL document. To be accused of violating any official FINAL document, the accuser MUST provide solid proof of wrongdoing (screenshot or IRC Log) to the FINAL Triumvirate. 5 - Right to Due Process. FINAList' have the right to a fair Due Process Hearing when accused of violating any official FINAL document. Once accused of violating any official FINAL document, the accused will be presented with the accusation, and given up to one week to enter a plea (guilty or not guilty) and up to two weeks to settle the dispute privately with the accuser. If, at the end of two weeks, no resolution is reached, the FINAL Triumvirate will appoint one FINAL Triumvir and 2 FINAList' to form a Tribunal Council (and give them access to a secure forum) to which will review the evidence and take one statement from each side (accuser first) and form a decision within one week. After the Tribunal Council announces their decision the forum with their discussion will be locked and unsecured for all FINAList' to see. To reverse a Tribunal Council decision, a petition of at least 25% FINAList must be presented to the Triumvirate, who will then put it to a one week vote of all FINAList (over 50% to pass). No FINAList shall be accused of the same violation, for the same incident, once completing a Tribunal. 6 - Right to Settle Disputes. FINAList' have the right to settle disputes with other individuals privately. The FINAL Government will not interfere with private disagreements unless either party provides proof of wrongdoing to the FINAL Triumvirate. FINAL Policies DefCon Policy FINAL's DefCon level will be maintained by the FINAL Triumvirate. Any change of DefCon will be accompanied by a CN Mail to every member of FINAL. 1 - Total War All Tech Deals and Aid programs are paused. All Aid slots are dedicated to keeping FINAL healthy and in the fight. All FINAList' are expected to check the website everyday, before and after they check their nations. All nuclear Weapons are approved for use. 2 - Diplomatic War All Tech Deals and Aid programs are paused. All Aid slots are dedicated to keeping FINAL healthy and in the fight. All FINAList' are expected to check the website everyday, before and after they check their nations. Nuclear Weapons are not to be used unless a nation receives a Nuclear First Strike. 3 - High Alert All FINAL sponsored Tech Deals and Aid programs are paused. FINAList' are expected to keep 2-3 Aid slots clear. All FINAList' are expected to check the website everyday, before and after they check their nations. All war slots are to be cleared unless instructed otherwise by the Security Administrator or Triumvirate. 4 - Alert and Ready FINAList' are expected to keep 1 Aid slots clear. All FINAList' are expected to check the website at least 3-4 times a week. All war slots are to be cleared unless approved by the Security Administrator or Triumvirate. 5 - Peacetime Readiness All FINAList' are expected to check the website at least once a week. All war slots are to be cleared unless approved by the Security Administrator or Triumvirate. Voting Policy All polls require an affirmative vote (aka "yes vote") of over 50% of all FINAList' unless otherwise specified. Membership Policies Any FINAList who does not visit the website for more than 30 days without prior notification and approval from the Triumvirate will be considered a Ghost and asked to either check the website or leave (see The FINAL Charter, Rule 7). Anyone who wears the FINAL AA and has not signed up to the website will be considered a Ghost and asked to either apply for membership or leave (see The FINAL Charter, Rule 7). Embassy Policy All embassies will be added by a Triumvir after a request is received. Embassies will be for the private communication between foreign representatives and the FINAL Government, and will be protected by passwords that the FINAL government will have access to. Any foreign diplomat or representative may request the password to their embassy. Embassy passwords are set by a FINAL Triumvir, and are subject to change when needed. New passwords will be FINAL Mailed to all current representatives of the alliance for the embassy. Embassies that have gone inactive for a period of more than 90 days will be removed from the Forums until another embassy is requested. See also *AE-FINAL War